Smackdown: Belle vs Milah
by MissiB
Summary: Belle and Milah have a smackdown over Rumplestilskin. Based on a prompt I got from one of my reviewers. Is not connected to any of my other fanfics. Rated T for violence.


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

This is based on a prompt I got from one of my reviewers. Is not connected to any of my other stories on this site. One shot.

Smack-down: Belle vs Milah

It had been two weeks since Rumplestiltskin had thrown Belle out of the Dark Castle. Since then, her travels had taken her far, and she found herself in the tavern of a small village.

From her view at the sidebar, Belle could see that the tavern was full of drunken men, and dotted with loud women.

The loudest of which, seemed to belong to a group of pirates. She was pretty, with long, thick dark hair and an attractive face, dressed in a long coat and boots that had clearly been taken from someone rich. She said something to the man next to her-an attractive young man with black hair and eye-liner-and the entire table exploded in raucous laughter, and the man kissed her cheek.

Belle suppressed a sigh of regret, remembering how _her _first kiss had resulted, she stared longingly at the couple.

The woman got up, and Belle averted her gaze as she walked up to the bar, not wanting to be caught staring.

The woman stood next to her, and slammed her fist on the counter, scattering coins as she did so.

"Another tankerd, Sir!" she shouted to the bar-tender, who scooped up the coins and hurried to fulfill her request.

Belle looked down at the wooden counter top, counting beer-stains, when the woman suddenly spoke to her.

"You know, I never would have had this much fun with my _previous _husband" she said happily, and Belle looked up to see the woman smiling down at her. From here Belle could see the faint age lines on her face.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked, and the woman laughed, clearly drunk.

"Before I met Killian" she said, carelessly pointing to the attractive pirate she had been sitting next to "My life with my husband was so..._bland, _I never got to _enjoy _myself" she suddenly held out her hand "Milah"

"Belle" Belle responded, shaking the offered hand "So,who was this man you were married to?" she asked, only mildly interested.

Milah scoffed, and grinned secretively "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Belle's interest peaked "Try me" she challenged.

Milah laughed again, crookedly covering her mouth with her hand. She leaned in close to Belle's head, glee dancing in her intoxicated eyes.

"_Rumplestiltskin!" _she hissed, and dissolved into giggles.

Belle meanwhile, was in a state of shock.

_Rumplestiltskin? _This woman had been married to...Rumplestiltskin?!

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle repeated, stunned, and Milah nodded, looking to see where that bar-tender was with her drink.

"Yes. Know him?" she asked sarcastically. Belle nodded.

"Yes" she said simply, turning her head away from the woman "In fact I...I had the pleasure of staying with him for a few months"

She looked back to see Milah's own stunned expression, which slowly turned into a mean, slit-eyed look.

"Is that so?" Milah asked her, no longer laughing.

Belle nodded, her own face hardening. Milah scoffed.

"Well, tell me dear, is he as..._limp _and cowardly as I remember?"

_You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin..._

Belle internally shook off that memory as she answered the pirates question.

"No. in fact, he's the _exact opposite" _she said with a small, suggestive grin that in no way implemented that she was lying her ass off just because she couldn't stand hearing this bitch slander her True Love.

Milah took the bait, and turned her whole body to face Belle, who reacted in kind, moving fluidly off her stool. Not really sure what she was planning to do, but hoping that the fury coursing through her would be enough to do it.

Milah sneered down at her, taking in the fact that Belle was considerably shorter-therefore weaker- than her.

"Just so you know, I was his _first" _she said, and Belle's fists clenched, this woman was deliberately antagonising her.

"So?" Belle snapped, and Milah leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"That means, that I have enough experience to know that not even the cheapest _whore _would want to go near him_" _she said, drawing out the offensive word in a hiss.

And then Belle slapped her in the face.

The strike was hard, filled with rage, and whipped Milah's head to the side, a red hand mark already springing up on her face.

Before Belle could react to what she had just done, Milah grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the bar, causing stars to explode behind her eyes.

Shakily, Belle raised her head to see Milah still standing there, laughing as short girl glared up at her.

So Belle grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled the woman's head down hard on her knee, punching her in the face as she raised it.

Milah spat blood, and with an inhuman roar of rage charged at Belle, shoving her so that she sprawled across the bar floor, her elbows landing painfully on the ground as the tavern went silent and a snarling Milah started to descend on her.

Belle wasn't going to give her a chance. In a bolting motion, she sat up and punched Milah in the stomach.

"Oof!" Milah gasped as she folded at the waist and fell. Belle took her chance and flipped Milah onto her back. Straddling her, Belle punched Milah in the face repeatedly as hard as she could, the woman kicked and lashed out at Belle with her fists, trying to stop her.

Suddenly, Belle felt hands underneath her arms, and she was being dragged off Milah by the bar tender while the woman in question was dragged up by several of her pirate friends-one of which was the one with the eye liner-struggling as they tried to stop Milah from launching herself as the girl.

Belle was in the same situation as she too was restrained, clawing and kicking as she tried to get to the woman who dared to insult Rumplestiltskin in such a way.

"Alright, ladies!" the bar tender bellowed across the crowd "You can finish this outside!"

They were then dragged to the door, and left outside of the bar, raucous shouts and suggestions from men following them out.

Once outside, Belle gasped at the pain she felt in her knuckles and scalp. She raised her hand to her head, and several brown curls came off in her hand.

While she stared at the hairs, still unable to believe that she had been in an actual bar fight, she heard Milah's livid voice and looked up to see her being led away from the bar by the pirates. Blood running from her nose as she cursed Belle's name.

"Precocious little princess!" she snapped venomously "I could've _finished_ her had that damn bar tender not interfered!"

As the pirate gang walked away, Belle smiled, just a little. Because ten minuets ago she had been in her first bar fight.

_And won!_

_**So that was Milah and Belle's smack down over the delicious Rumplestiltskin (can't believe I just put that...DAMMIT ROBERT CARLYLE!) I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, and check out my other fics (you know...if you want...)**_


End file.
